NO MEANS I LOVE YOU
by myppgz storyprincess
Summary: its been 10 years since blossom and brick haven't seen eachother.blossomxbrick one shot!R


no means i love you

**_summary:its been 10 years since blossom and brick haven't seen eachother one shot!_**

blossoms P.O.V

i was sitting there...just sitting there in that very spot...i dont know why but,my heart tells me something great is going to happen while my mind says the oppisite.i wore a pink tank top with white short(i mean short)shorts with some pink flats.

i came to the park after school to get some time alone.i sat next to the big oak tree my sisters and i used to play around when we was 5.i rubbed my hands against the soft wet grass feeling it glide across my head.i started to remember about a boy i actually never wanted to think of.

his loashes tangly ginger hair,his crimson cap that was always worn backwards,and his eyes...the beautiful crimson red eyes that is filled with evil. i hated was nothing but a arrogant,childish,perverted loser.

just then i heard a scream.i dash to the cause leaving a pink streak behind.i was there before you even got say or spell 'mississippi'.

i sawed an old lady trying to get back her purse from...my eyes lit up,my heart start to skip,jump and melt,my face was the color of a ripe cherry.

"hey pinky,long time no see"

I ignored his comment and look at him,he changed alot and i mean cut his hair to his shoulders making it look spinky,hes wearing a red wife beater that shows of his 6 packs and muscular arms,same cap.i gotta land it to ya "HES HOT!".i kept on looking at him until brick broke the silence.

"checking me out,eh?"

"nn..no.."i said stuttering while blushing i stutter for him that son of a bitch!

he chuckled"give the lady back her purse brick!"i demanded with sudden anger."try to catch me bitch!"he anounced as he flew off.i followed him until he landed down near townsville forest. i finally made contact with his eyes which met mine,why does eyes have to be so breathtaking.

"so babe"he said tosses the purse in the air and landed back on hand"i was thinking"he dropped the purse and came towards me,i felt my cheeks on fire as he came looked down at me because hes 6"2 and i was a 5"5.

"since we didn't see eachother in a long time"he said come closer,lifting up chin with his right index finger."we should meet up sometime"he whispered as his lips was centimeters away from his came so close to lips,i had to ruin this romantic moment by pushing him a few feet away.

"brick...im not ready this..."i said feeling some sympathy for him and felt more confident.

"you can't just walk up to me and kiss me!i just came here to stop you from taking the old ladys purse!"i raised my tone of voice sound i little bit to harsh on him.

"yes i can!your not my mother"he said coming toward my and grabbing my waist with one hand and holding my wrist with his other.

before i could even scold at him again he kissed took me. it took me a few seconds to respond and deepen which was very passionate.i suddenly realized his hands on my waist moved under my shirt circling it with his other hand let go off my wrist to pull me closer by pushing my butt.

i know what hes doing and its not going to be good.i broke the kiss for some air and to tell him.

"no we can't your taking this to far"

"don't you wanna get that virgin thing fixed?"he smirked

i blushed"no!"

he chuckled"i know you want it,and i know you like me so why won't we just continue making out?"my heart stopped for a second "HE KNOWS,I LIKE HIM?...i like brick?"i wanted to kiss him so bad but"i can't have sex with you".

"its either you have a boyfriend or your just playing hard to get"he said hopfully wishing it was playing hard to get."no and no i just don't wanna lose my viginity this early"i explained.

he raised his eyebrow at me like i was serious and just laugh uncontrollably."do you know how much teenage girls like you lose their viginity?"he said trying to stop laughing.

"um..."i was toast literally toast with cherry red. brick settled down and kissed me very rough and pulled off my shirt quicker than you can took his shirt off in a sexy way making me blush to see his 6 pack and continued to kiss my roughly.i felt my shorts go down,he smirk as he saw me in my underwear. brick then broke the kiss once again and unbuckled his belt and take off his out of now where brick pulled my red ribbon out of a ponytail letting my loashes ginger hair drop.

"you look cuter without it"he said and met my lips harshly.

(normal P.O.V)later...

both panting red heads lieing on the grass,naked.

"all done"he said as his put his arms behind his neck."your offically not a virgin"

"no"is all blossom said between her breathing

"i notice something..you've been say 'no' all day...why?"brick asked

"because...in my world no means i love you"she teased

brick grabbed sudden interest"really so all day you've been saying 'i love u'?"

all blossom did was kiss him very gentle on the lip."yeah...brick its getting late i gotta go"

"no!"brick shouted in response

"why?"

brick laughed"i'm just saying ' i love you'"

they both laughed.


End file.
